Dear Ginny
by LighteDarkness
Summary: Ron discovers secret love letters from Malfoy to Ginny on the day of Ginny's wedding to Harry.


Disclaimer: I don't own the HarryPotter stuff. Sadly.

* * *

Rustling.

More rustling. What the hell? What can Ginny be doing now? It's the morning of her wedding day, for Merlin's sake! She's getting married to Harry! She shouldn't be doing any spring cleaning although she definitely doesn't need to. The neat freak. It's bad enough it's spotless but the bigger crime is there isn't a hint of orange! Which sane person leaves out orange in their room? Now, I could never accept that day she threw everything orange out of her room. Her reason for doing that? I quote,

"Your room's orange enough, Ronnie."

She had to call me Ronnie. She just HAD to do that.

Anyway, back to current events, brain! It keeps digressing... There's silence in her room right now. I'm waiting for everyone to get ready now. I'm so nervous so I had to get up at the crack of dawn to get ready. I mean, my little sister... Ahhh. She's all grown up now. And getting married to my best friend.

Ginny's getting out of her room now... Probably to get her breakfast whipped up by mum. Mum's trying to outdo herself... I saw her getting ingredients for something really complicated. I don't know what though; I escaped from the kitchen so she wouldn't make me help her. She never understands I hate helping out in the kitchens. That's woman stuff!

I'm entering Ginny's room now. I'm supposed to clean it before going to her wedding although she won't be going back to that room... I think mum makes me do it for sentimental reasons. Women are too sentimental for their own good, really. Especially Hermione. She's the epitome of a really, really sentimental woman.

Wait, wait. There are these pieces of papers all over the bed... Ginny almost never leaves her stuff like that. It's unlike her. Wait, they're... letters. And lots of them too..

_

* * *

Dear Ginny,_

_did you enjoy that Hogsmeade trip? I hope you did and I hope even more that your infernal brother never found out. Please say he never did. Or I'd never see the light of day anymore considering how potentially murderous he is. I hope not all of your brothers are like that. That's a scary thought... I haven't thought about us telling our families that we started dating... Potter is so blind. And to think he had the chance of being with you for, what, 3 years? But Potter doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm now with you. And it's easier to see you now since I'm your Potions teacher..._

_Go with me for the next Hogsmeade trip?_

_D.Malfoy._

* * *

I haven't really registered this. Malfoy's on first-name basis with my sister and dated her? He can't still be dating her... She's getting married to Harry. Not that she had planned marrying him but we all knew they had it for each other... She can't love Malfoy. She just can't. Wait, there's more..._

* * *

Dear Ginny,_

_I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say that when we met for a while for Valentine's Day... I just couldn't find the right way to say it but I really do love you. I swear to you that it's true. You are my only reason to live. You are my everything and I can't imagine life without you. I really can't. But if anything happens to me, I never want you to be alone._

_I'll find out a way to tell your family... I told my mother about it... She didn't seem to mind much. Father obviously can't be told since he's, well, dead but that doesn't really matter. I'll find out a way._

_Look, I've detention with a student. I love you._

_D.Malfoy._

* * *

What? And there's more...

* * *

_Dear Ginny, _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry I couldn't meet you... I had a meeting with McGonagall. Apparently, I'm now Head of Slytherin. I feel like Severus. Hmm... He'd be happy to hear his godson is almost like him. I've no complains about this additional post. This means I have more power and more salary. And definitely a better present for you the next time._

_I hope you like the present... I don't have much control over the Malfoy fortune although part of it is mine. Mother controls majority of it. She insisted on me using some of her money for a present for you but I couldn't. I just had to use my own. It feels more special that way... It feels more sincere. Of course, anything for you is sincere. I really, really hope you like it. It's nothing extravagant, knowing how you feel about anything too extravagant although it _is_ a little bit. Just a _little _bit._

_Hey, I have an idea... Why don't you come down to the lake at midnight? I'd be more than happy to meet you. I miss having you close to me although I get to see you everyday... But it's still not the same. So, midnight? _

_Reply quickly! I love you._

_D. Malfoy._

_

* * *

_More 'I love you'? Why didn't Ginny tell us about this? Why didn't I even notice anything going on between them? I mean, yeah, sure, I'd probably just kill him. Ginny's Harry's girl.

And there's more letters...

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't _believe _your brother didn't notice what's going on between us. It's so obvious! It's right in his face!But then again, your brother is a little daft. Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's a fact of life._

_I knew Granger'll findout about us first. She's extremely smart... If not for her, I would've topped each class easily. But of course, she beat me... I gave up trying to be better than her. At least I'm one of the top, if not the top. Except for Defence, in which I got 3rd or 4th since Potter's good at it. _

_Did anyone else find out about us? Oh yeah... Your mum. But I guess she was pretty civil to me... Maybe she noticed I'm not like my father when I finally stepped out of his shadows. Thank Merlin._

_See you tomorrow. I love you to bits._

_D.Malfoy_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've to go on a mission for the Order... It's top secret. I can't tell you anything about it. But I'll write to you as soon as I can. But before I go, I want to ask you something..._

_Will you marry me? After the mission, of course. And after you graduate._

_I've to go now. The ring's attached to the letter. I love you. _

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

I'm too intoxicated by these letters to register anything except for him calling me daft. Me, daft? HAH! Wait.. there are tears on this last letter... And it's not Malfoy's handwriting...

* * *

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_I write in to tell you that my son... Draco... He's dead. _

_He told me before he went on the mission that if anything ever happened to him... You have to marry Harry Potter... He said... He said he doesn't want you to ever be alone. He wants somebody to be with you, even if it's his own nemesis. Even if it's Potter. It was his last words to me and he made me swear that I see you get married to Harry Potter. Please do this for my son. I know you loved him. If it's hard for you... Just pretend that he's the one marrying you. Not Harry Potter._

_And I love him and this is the last thing I can do for him... Pleasehelp me._

_Regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

* * *

My sister is walking down the aisle right now. And she isn't marrying with the one she loves. I don't care if I hate Malfoy. Or Draco. All I want is my sister's happiness. But now she's marrying someone she doesn't love more than just sibling-like love. Now, she's been robbed of her happiness. She's not walking to a happy marriage filled with love. She's walking for Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Alright... Review.. 


End file.
